The Missing Prince
by Mochi1
Summary: ~Its about Andrew and how he is a missing prince from some planet (like Tux mask) but i don't know what else to write so please read then review with ideas! thanks!~


The Missing Prince

**The Missing Prince**

"Andrew!" yelled a certain blond with an unusual hairstyle. "Wait for me!"

"Hi Serina", he said as he turned around. "Wuz up?" 

"Hi, Andrew, I was just wondering if you saw Rini today. She's been missing and we were supposed to meet her at the park" 

"No, sorry, I haven't seen her today, but I'm not doing anything right now so I can help you find her" 

"Sure Andrew, that would be great!" she said as she walked with him blushing. Her face turned bright red. Even thought her boyfriend was Darien, she always wanted to walk with Andrew, and if she would get caught her would have a good excuse. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Where is that klutz!?!" yelled the inpatient Raye. "She's gonna get it as soon as she comes!" 

"Calm down Raye, "said Amy. "Maybe something bad happened...she could have been in an accident. Or," 

"Amy! Stop worrying," Said Mina as she shook her and pointed out into the distance." Look, its Tuxedo Mask. Serina must be with him, let's all morph" 

"VENUS STAR POWER!" yelled Mina. 

"MARS STAR POWER!" yelled Raye. 

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" yelled Lita. 

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" yelled Amy. 

A white light surrounded the area. In about three seconds there stood the sailor suited scouts. 

"Hi Tuxedo Mask! Hi SailorMoon... hey Darien where is Serina we thought she would be with you." said a worried Mercury. 

"Nope only Rini is here", he replied as he reviled the short girl behind his cape. 

"We have to find her lets split up, we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes." Jupiter said as they split up. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By this time Serina had hoaxed Andrew into sharing an ice-cream sundae. 

"Ummmm….", said Serina as she took a bite. "This is real good try some." She said and looked up at him with her big eyes. She was just too pretty. 

"Ok, meatball head.", he said and ate a spoonful. 

"Hey! Don't be like Darien." She said unaware of Raye hiding in the bushes. 

'Oh, it's just like that klutz Serina to leave us for a picnic! I should detransform and get her.' Thought Raye as she snuck out from her hiding space. "Serina, there you are!", said Raye as she literally grabbed Serina and pulled her out of the booth. "Sorry Andrew, Bye!", she said pulling Serina along. 

"But, Serina, Raye? WHAT does she have to do?" said Andrew as he slapped down the money he owed for the sundae and chased after them. 

"I found her." Said Raye as she pulled Serina to the others. "Darien, I'm going to spare Serina by not telling you what she was doing." 

"How can Serina and Raye get that close to the Sailor Scouts?" whispered Andrew to himself from behind a tree. 

"Well, you gonna transform or what?" asked Jupiter. 

"Ok, ok, MOON PRISM POWER!" 

"Finally, MARS STAR POWER!" 

"What?!?!" yelled Andrew who threw his hand over his mouth and kept quiet. "Serena and Raye are sailor scouts?" 

"Ok Rini, its your turn." Said Tuxedo Mask as he pushed her forward. 

"Crystal Key, TAKE ME BACK TO THE FUTURE, AND MY FRIENDS TOO!" she said as she held the key up into the air.

"Hmmm…." Thought Andrew as he stood and ran to the center of the circle the senshi had formed. 

"What?" was the last thing Sailor Moon said as she opened her eyes to see Andrew in the center. In a flash they were all gone. 

"Wha? Where am I?', Andrew asked him self as he stood in a dark room that seemed endless. He looked up ahead and squinted his eyes." Is that a light? We'll there's no where else to go." He ran to the light. As he got closer he began to make out a door, and then two shady figures. Then four tall silloet and one small one accompanied the two figures. He kept running. He finally caught up with them, just as they were about to go through the doors. Pluto saw him and was about to do her 'Dead Scream' attack when he grabbed Rini's hand. She saw that he was too close to Rini to attack. 

He looked down the row of people holding hands. He saw that a masked man was holding Rini's hand, followed by Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus. Then he looked at Rini. She was looking up at him, and she looked terrified. He knew that a billion thoughts about him were going through her mind. But he wouldn't let go of her little hand. He was too scarred. He was moving, yet he wasn't moving his legs. He was confused. His situation reminded him of Alice in Wonderland where poor Alice was too curious and stumbled down a rabbit hole. That's what happened to him and he couldn't stop from going deeper and deeper into somewhere he shouldn't be. 

Suddenly the darkness disappeared. "Remember what Pluto said," yelled Sailor Moon over the winds that whirled around them. "Concentrate on your destination." Then they were at what appeared to be Tokyo, but it had a huge Crystal Palace in the center. As soon as they touched down he let go of Rini's hand. He looked at his surroundings. 


End file.
